Family Bonds/Script
Part 1: Sacred Bond Before Battle *'Anna': I've just received a report that our enemy has invaded another world. We must head there at once. The world we are about to enter will be...er, slightly peculiar compared to other worlds. No time to explain. Let's go. *'Ephraim': Hmm...Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena... So, I take it that you've come to challenge Eirika and me. I'll warn you now. The family bond between us is forged from the strongest steel. *'Eirika': Ephraim, please! Such words really don't suit you. Apologies for my brother. I am Eirika, princess of Renais. I do not wish to war with you. But you came here. So war it is. After Battle *'Ephraim': Hmm, I'll admit you did well here. Eirika and I will be taking our leave of you. She and I may lose a fight but never a war. This is why we are so strong together. Our bond has been tempered by difficult times. She and I will not lose the next time we meet. Part 2: Holy War's Bond Before Battle *'Seliph': Oh! Julia—are you alright? You shouldn't push yourself so hard. *'Julia': Of...of course, my lord.I mean, my brother. Thank you for your concern. But where...where are we? *'Seliph': I don't know, but it is a realm far different from Grannvale. If we are to return home, we mist abide by a contract that binds us here to fight...these people. Don't worry, Julia. We will be freed of our contract once way or another, I promise you. For now, we must fight—and do our best against these foes! *'Julia': Of course... I'll do my best... dear brother. After Battle *'Julia': Ah! Such warm light...and yet I feel that we are still bound to this place... Perhaps after the next battle, strength will...prevail...and we will be able to return home. Surely that's what the future holds for us. Part 3: Unbreakable Bond Before Battle *'Ephraim': Here you are at last. We've been waiting for you. It seems that your sibling bond is strong indeed. But it cannot be as strong as the one that binds Eirika and me. Ours is so strong that some fools dare spread lies about us. Disgusting. *'Eirika': Ephraim, please. They want to battle, not hear you rant. Apologies again. Now, will you break that contract that binds us? Let's find out. After Battle *'Ephraim': Defeated? I can't believe it I'm... I'm sorry, Eirika. My pride got the best of me. And my lance usually serves me better, but this time. *'Eirika': Brother, your pride might blind you from time to time, but it's my fault that we lost. I'm not as strong as you are, so you had to make up for my lapses in battle. I'm sorry. *'Ephraim': Sure I watch out for you in battle, Eirika, but it's not your fault. I'm just your older brother! I've been watching out for you ever since before we were born... *'Seliph': Pardon me. May I interrupt? Travelers, we must all thank you, for now we are finally free to return to our worlds. *'Julia': If ever we meet again...you must let us repay...your kindness. *'Ephraim': Right. And if we do meet again, I want another chance to test my lance against you people. Eirika, you and I are going to double our usual training as soon as we get home. *'Eirika': Oh, Ephraim. These good people will hopefully be our allies, not just your sparring partners. Now, good-bye to all of you. I do hope we meet again—and in the best of ways.. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts